


Lollipop

by SpookyMoth



Series: University Adventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, F/M, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: When Karui decides to celebrate her first year anniversary with her husband, she wants to make it special. She gets more and more frustrated, until Ino lends her a helping hand to find some lingerie to seduce Chouji...“Karui?”“I don’t know someone called that name,” she says with a purr, changing the normal tone of her voice to something deeper. “I am your personal nurse Mimi.”
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui
Series: University Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Smut Monday 2021 February: Sweet as Candy / Love Bites

Karui flips through the various lifestyle magazines looking for ideas to furnish their home. Even if they have moved into their flat over a year ago, it still misses that special touch she wants to create. She sighs once again, thinking about the possibilities to redecorate the living room to let it feel like home.

There were various ideas popping into her mind, and she likes each of them. But maybe starting in the bedroom is the better option.

Thinking about this frustrates her even more.

She thinks about the last time she has gone to bed at the same time with her husband and actually done more than cuddling. She fears that this is going to be their new routine. Almost married a year and there is nothing but snoring in their bedroom.

She tosses the magazine aside and grabs another one.

Chouj always teases her about her love for gossip and reading those magazines. But he never stops bringing home new ones so she can talk with him about the affairs of actors, singers and professional football players.

She smiles as she thinks about him pinching his nose, raising an eyebrow.

_When did we last share a meal?_

With their anniversary approaching, shortly after her own birthday, it seems appropriate to prepare something nice. They can't go on a vacation this year, because of his insane working hours as a chef in a restaurant. And she can't stay off work for too long or else the bureau of the major would be buried with work. So they just had just a weekend.

She decides to take action and give both of them an unforgettable time.

It takes her not long to set up a plan and she heads out to find some nice lingerie.

She hasn’t done this for a long time now. Mostly because she knows that Chouji doesn’t care so much about her dressing in lacy bras and pants. He likes to see her in a casual shirt and her tight jeans, his hands obviously grabbing her ass when he passes by while she cooks for him.

She wants to try something new. Her husband has this one specific fantasy they haven’t done yet and if not their anniversary on what other occasion she can fulfil his deepest desires?

Karui takes her time to look through the lingerie shops, having a clear picture in mind what she wants to wear. She gets more and more frustrated when she exits the third shop. Whatever other women wear for themselves or their spouses, she will not wear those incredibly thin tongs. She just wants something nice, something she feels sexy and that matches with the outfit she will wear above.

_How difficult could it be?_

She is flipping through the various matching sets in the fourth shop and wants to head back home. It has been a bad plan. She shouldn't start experiments that just came out of a silly idea. Maybe it was better to cook his favourite dish and offer herself directly as dessert.

Chouji wasn’t a man for subtle hints.

She puts back the last set she has looked at and wants to turn around, as a finger pokes her shoulder.

“Karui! Such a nice coincidence!”

Whatever she has expected, but seeing Ino in this place hasn’t been on her agenda.

Now she is embarrassed. Meeting one of the best friends of her husband while she wants to shop for nice underwear is too much.

“O-oh...hey Ino. Didn’t see you.”

“You shouldn’t buy these,” the other woman says and points at the pink bra and the matching panties. “The colour doesn’t compliment your skin.”

“Actually I just wanted to head back home. Didn’t find anything nice.”

Ino leans nearer.

“Did you want to buy something nice for Chouji?” she asks amused.

Karui is sure her head is red now. Ino laughs shortly and squeezes her shoulder.

“I will help you.”

“No!” she exclaims too loudly and people start to look into her direction. “Can I please go home and we never talk about this again?”

“Nonsense,” Ino says full of confidence. “You look like you urgently need to get laid and if I can help you to seduce your husband I will help you.”

“Ino!”

Karui knows it is a fruitless attempt as Ino drags her on her arm outside the shop.

“I show you where I buy my lingerie. It’s a bit expensive, but you will love it.”

She gives herself up to fate and follows a happily humming Ino to the next shop.

* * *

“That really looks nice on you,” Ino says after Karui has tried so many different lingerie sets, her head spins. “Gives attention to your breasts and underlines your nice butt.”

After a short time of getting used to getting compliments by Ino she starts to have fun.

She never has thought that being friends with a lesbian would pay off one day. Ino has a great sense of fashion and obviously knows the right way to dress her so that Karui actually feels comfortable in wearing something different than her usual daily underwear.

She turns around in front of the mirror and thinks she never has really used her full potential. The creamy-white matches her skin tone. It's a corsage with a lacy pantie. Combined with stockings with the same colour it makes her look alluring and innocent at the same time.

“I like it,” Karui agrees. “But isn’t it too much?”

Ino shakes her head. “If Chouji doesn’t want to jump you in an instant after seeing you wearing this, I suggest you should get him checked by a doctor.”

Karui blushes for the umpteenth time on that day, but decides that even if Chouji wouldn’t like her wearing this it would give her enough confidence to stick to her plan of how to make her husband lose his mind.

“That’s the kind of smile I wanted to see the whole time.” Ino grins. “Do you have matching shoes at home? Because those legs need nice heels.”

She comes home and finds her husband asleep on the sofa. She hurries into their bedroom to hide her new lingerie and the shoes.

Grinning she looks inside her dresser again and leaves to make her man a meal.

* * *

She has told Chouji she wants to cook him a feast for dinner later that day. On their actual wedding date he still needs to work. What gives her a great amount of time to prepare everything. She puts the roast meat into the oven and decides to use the time until it's ready to shower, shave and get dressed.

Karui has thought about the scenario she wants to greet him as soon as he gets home. They will eat some nice food, a glass of wine and when it’s time for dessert, she will change into the nurse outfit she bought many months ago.

Chouji has said at one time during their relationship how much he was turned on by the idea of a sexy nurse treating him. And Karui is willing to be his nurse for this evening. She has thought about this for the whole week and has grown so fond of that idea she is turned on herself.

She comes out of the bathroom, her lips red as he likes it, her eyes framed with eyeliner and her lashes painted black. She wears her heels and walks to great Chouji properly.

He is hanging his coat on the wardrobe and doesn’t see her at first, but when he does his jaw drops.

“Welcome home, honey. Happy anniversary.” she says sweetly and leans to kiss his cheek. “How was your day?”

“G-great,” he stutters. “Happy Anniversary. And how was yours, babe?”

“Wonderful.”

She takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen.

His eyes wander all over her body and she hears him gulp. She has decided for the first part of the evening to wear a pencil skirt and a blouse. Nothing out of the usual since she wears it for work every day, but she knows that the heels and her makeup baffle him.

He sits down on the table, only some candles on it and spreaded across the kitchen illuminating it, adding to the atmosphere.

“You shouldn’t have done all this, Karui,” he whispers in awe.

“But I wanted to make this day special.”

She winks at him as she bows down to take the roast meat out of the oven. Karui knows he ogles her ass.

She needs to thank Ino later for the suggestion of buying those heels. If just those have such an effect on Chouji, she is anticipated to see how he reacts to the rest of her plan.

During their meal Chouji can’t stop staring at her, touching her hands when she passes him the bowls with the food. Half a bottle of wine makes her more adventurous and the glares of her husband add a sexually charged mood. He even forgets to eat properly and she thinks he will start to drool any second.

“The meal was wonderful.” He says and puts down the cutlery.

“It’s not over yet.”

She raises from her chair and walks with swinging hips to him, leaning down to kiss him. This time on the lips, but just shortly. His hands hold onto her hips, wanting to pull her closer.

“What’s for dessert?”

“Close your eyes,” she commands with a tender voice. “It’s a surprise and I have to leave you for a moment.”

She makes it quick, starts undressing on the way and throws the blouse and skirt aside. The nurse's dress is quickly thrown over her lingerie. She takes the cap, putting it on her head to complete the outfit. Then she takes out the lollipop she had hid in one of the pockets and goes back into the kitchen.

Karui sees he still has eyes closed, a content smile on his lips.

She is sure he isn’t prepared for this kind of dessert.

She puts the lollipop into her mouth, licking on it and decides it’s time to give him his surprise. With one hand on her hips, legs spread a bit, to show how short the dress is, she is ready to slip into the role of a caring nurse.

“You are now allowed to open your eyes.”

As he does his eyes widen and she sees him swallow heard.

“Karui?”

“I don’t know someone called that name,” she says with a purr, changing the normal tone of her voice to something deeper. “I am your personal nurse Mimi.”

Chouji gets all red in his face and gasps. Karui smiles at him, walking with long steps to his chair. He is so overwhelmed he lets her do as she pleases.

She takes her finger to turn around his head. She hasn’t closed the first three buttons of her dress and she knows he looks at her breasts.

“I heard you have a serious condition and I should take care of it.”

She licks on her lollipop. He makes a sound as she shows what she can do with her tongue.

“So how may I help you?”

She takes both her hands to press them on his chest so he leans back. With slow movements she straddles his lap. Karui feels his erection and has to hold back a grin.

“I don’t know. What did the doctor say?”

She is proud of how good he plays along with her. That makes things a lot easier.

“First I should try this,” she answers and catches his bottom lip with her teeth.

He groans and opens his mouth for her, when she uses her tongue to kiss him. Chouji holds her close, his hands massaging her ass. She moves her hips, swirl them around and causes him to groan even deeper.

She loves hearing his noises. She lets go of his mouth, travels down his neck and bites him. He grabs her harder and continues to make those sounds that turn her on.

He breathes heavy as she opens the buttons of his shirt. She peppers kisses on his chest, her hands moving down his sides.

“Mimi?” he says with much difficulty. “I think there’s another thing that would help me.”

“Oh, really?” she answers with squinted eyes and meets his expression. “What would help you, Chouji?”

She breathes the last words in his ear.

“The doctor ordered bed rest if I remember correctly.”

Karui is happy to comply. She kisses him once again and goes off his lap. Before he follows her, she touches the bulge on his pants.

“I also think I have a cure for this.”

Chouji makes another sound she hasn’t heard before, puts her lollipop back into her mouth and takes his hand.

She takes her time to undress Chouji and plants kisses and love bites all over his body. He is sweating and groaning, accompanied by various other noises she could listen to forever.

When there’s only his boxer left she decides to give him another treat.

She straightens her back and starts to unbutton her dress, her legs spread across his lap. Chouji’s eyes follow every movement and when she strips off the dress, he chokes.

“This is a special treatment.” She bites her lip and looks at him with pleading eyes. “Do you like what you see?”

“Oh, yes, Mimi,” he groans as she grinds down on his crotch, feeling how aroused he is.

“You’re a good boy,” she says and pulls down the last piece of cloth. “If just every patient would be so nice.”

To tease him a bit more. She uses her tongue - like earlier with the lollipop - over his glans, down his shaft.

The hiss he makes, gives her the last proof Chouji will not last any longer teasing. He is already dripping and panting. She decides to give him what he - and she also - urgently wants now.

She just moves the tiny piece of cloth between her legs aside, then climbs on him again and lowers herself on his whole length.

She moves slowly, Chouji’s hands helping her to find a steady rhythm.

They kiss again, this time more passionately and fiercely than before, lost in each other, both seeking for an orgasm now. Karui speeds up, as Chouji suddenly throws her on her back and pushes inside her, deeper than before.

She can’t hold back her moan as he stretches her, his thrust getting more furious.

“You’re the hottest nurse I ever met,” he says into her ear and gives her a hard thrust.

Karui recognises he uses his thumb on her clit to make her scream underneath him.

“Yes...yes...please, Chouji,” she whines as he finds the right spot.

It doesn’t take long and she trembles underneath him, his name leaving her lips. He continues to push inside her a few more times and follows her release.

He rolls off her. Breathing as heavy as her. She searches for his hand and he just pulls her on his chest.

She closes her eyes, enjoying the afterglow of her love making.

“I love you, Karui,” he says with a weak noise. “This was the hottest thing you've ever done for me.”

She giggles as he kisses her temple.

“I am happy you liked my surprise.”


End file.
